


Fake Bump Implementation

by hpjk_addict



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, J2, J2 non-AU, M/M, baby bump kink, fake bump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 18:12:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10702401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpjk_addict/pseuds/hpjk_addict
Summary: Basically inspired by a certain twitter post, fake bump speculations and my weird imagination.





	Fake Bump Implementation

Jensen could tell that something wasn’t quite right. He could feel it even with his back turned. Jared had been too quiet, lurking silently and broodingly in the doorway as Jensen put their youngest kids to bed. He could feel Jared’s eyes avidly following his every move. If he didn’t know better he’d say that Jared had never seen him do it before, which was, of course, ridiculous. Jensen was growing worried, wondering what was going on in the other man’s head and why – if something was wrong – he hadn’t confided in him yet. It was so unlike Jared to keep something from him of all people. They just didn’t keep any secrets from each other. Jensen’s soft gaze lingered on the kids: breathtakingly sweet and peaceful as they sniffled faintly in their sleep, their eyes closed and their tiny puckered mouths slightly open. Finally – blessedly – asleep.

Grabbing the baby monitor, he turned around, smiled wearily at Jared and followed him into the living room, his earlier frown of confusion deepening: the smile that Jared had given him in return had been forced and pinched and definitely hadn’t reached his eyes. Jensen passed a heavy hand across his face, roughly rubbing at his stubble. Maybe Jared was simply tired and still disgruntled after what had happened earlier? He could definitely relate to the tired part – he was beyond exhausted – yet thrumming with that restless kind of energy he knew would make falling asleep impossible unless he unwound first. He had a few ideas as to that but they required Jared’s full presence of mind and participation and so far Jared had proved to be somewhat absent-minded and vacant.

They settled on the couch with glasses of wine, their knees bumping in greeting and their thighs aligning seamlessly into place the moment they came into contact. Jensen took a long leisurely sip and enjoyed its journey along his tongue and down his throat. He sighed in contentment, closed his eyes, rolled his head back and used Jared's arm that was resting on the back of the couch as a pillow. It had been a long day and what with that fucked up food delivery it had become as stressful as hell by the end of it. Still, apart from that unfortunate mishap, that had tested their patience, resourcefulness and culinary skills under duress, it had been a really good day. They finally got to spend it together with their kids. Just the two of them.

Jensen could ask for nothing more. So, all in all, it had been a damn near perfect day. Now if only he could get Jared to tell him what was bothering him so that they could get it out of the way and get on with their evening program. This silent and brooding thing was really getting to him, especially as he didn’t know the reason behind it. He just wanted his bouncy, always touching and never shutting up Jared back. Jensen started slightly when he felt Jared's hand land on his stomach. Had he drifted off? He opened his eyes and looked down. Jared's giant palm was spread out, pressing gently down, his gaze (as far as Jensen could tell) glued to the spot, studying the denim-colored button-down he was wearing with an intent kind of fascination it hardly warranted.

“Jay?” he asked, his voice gruff, running his free hand through Jared's hair just as Jared dipped his head down and began to place small kisses all over his abdomen. That was nice. For a start. He was all for slow and tender starts when he was this wrung out. Jensen smiled and closed his eyes again, deciding to let Jared set the pace and the course of their evening entertainment. It looked like they were on the same page as to where it was going, after all, so maybe he'd just imagined that something was off just because Jared was uncharacteristically quiet. Jensen expected Jared to lift his shirt next and start planting those kisses onto his bare skin, hopefully with a lot more force than that. What was Jared doing treating him like he was made of glass, anyway?

Jensen was about to voice that thought when Jared put his head onto his stomach and pressed his ear to it. Jensen could have sworn that he was holding his breath and – wait – was he listening? What the hell? His eyes flew open. “Jay?” he asked again as his previous concern rushed back to him full force. “What are you doing?” He tugged lightly at Jared’s hair and stretched out his other hand to put the glass down on the coffee table. Jared lifted his head but not by much and when he spoke he addressed Jensen's stomach rather than Jensen himself, which did nothing to assuage Jensen's concern. “I love watching you with kids. That's all,” said Jared quietly, before adding: “Our kids.” Jensen nodded even though Jared couldn’t see it. Jared sighed. “You just look so natural, you know, holding them, feeding them, taking care of them… you look very – ”

He fell silent, shook his head and pushed a hand through his hair in agitation. “Fatherly?” suggested Jensen with a frown, wondering why Jared had trouble coming up with the right word all of a sudden. It wasn’t all that difficult. Jared let out a snort of laughter and ducked his head. “That too. But I was actually thinking more along the lines of – well – motherly.” Jensen's eyebrows shot up. “O-key...” He cleared his throat. “Not the term I would apply to myself, but whatever, man.” Jared shook his head, his eyes still not going higher than Jensen's navel. “I mean, you look very nurturing and protective, you know, and then there's… er… confidence and calm about you that...mmm.... you know... when you cradle them in your arms or hold them to your chest, crooning some tune... it’s just… so peaceful… I don’t know… motherly is all.”

Jensen listened to Jared, nodding slowly, but still at a complete loss as to what out of all this could have made Jared so moody, worked up and, most alarmingly, unable to meet his eye. Jensen knew that recent events had been hard on Jared; the latest kid and the drama surrounding its arrival played havoc with his peace of mind, leaving him rattled, snappy and generally unhappy whenever it was brought up. But Jensen had been there for him every step of the way and there had never been anything Jared couldn't talk to him about. Not to mention that with professional help that he was getting on a regular basis Jared was doing really well keeping it together. Jensen didn’t want to think about the fact that it could all come crashing down around them now. He just couldn’t.

“It's just that sometimes when I look at you with kids in your arms," continued Jared now speaking so low Jensen had to lean closer to hear the words tumbling out of his mouth, “I want to see… I mean... I just... I don't know.... I just.... No.” He shook his head. “I can’t. ‘M sorry. Just forget it. Let's call it a night, shall we? It was a long day. I'm knackered.” He stood up so abruptly he narrowly missed hitting Jensen’s chin with the top of his head and would have fled the room if Jensen, propelled to his feet by sheer astonishment, hadn’t caught him by the wrist and stopped him in his tracks. “Hey,” he murmured, releasing Jared’s wrist and swiftly wrapping his arms around his waist, looking up at him with worried eyes. “Don’t go. Tell me what’s wrong,” he coaxed gently. Jared shook his head again, ready to bolt. “Come on, man, you know you can tell me anything, right?” continued Jensen. Jared mumbled something indistinct, bending his head and hiding his face in the crook of Jensen’s neck. “Come again?” said Jensen. But Jared didn’t speak.

Jensen tightened his embrace, pressing his chin into Jared’s chest. “Please, Jay. I need to know. Is it… is it like last time? I need to know, man.” ‘I need to know before you break and I am left to pick up the pieces’ was left unsaid but Jared knew him too well. Jensen was on the point of breaking down himself just thinking about it. Will he be able to pull through this time around? Or will he break too? Jared finally looked at him. There was horror in his eyes as he started shaking his head. “No, Jen. Fuck. I'm so sorry. I didn't... I didn't mean to scare you. It's not. It's not like that. It's not like last time.” He cupped Jensen's face in his hands and pressed their lips together. It wasn’t so much a kiss as an apology, full of tenderness and reassurances that everything was ok. As though to prove it, Jared playfully nudged Jensen’s lips with his tongue, asking for permission, and Jensen gave it without a second thought, opening up and sighing with relief. His mind was still abuzz with questions but at least he could rule that one out. Jared wasn’t suffering another breakdown. 

“Jay?” he rasped slightly out of breath as soon as they pulled apart. “What is it? You can tell me.” Jared mumbled something that sounded like ‘I know’ and lowered his gaze again. Jensen huffed. “Come on, man – whatever it is you can’t seem to spit out, it can't be that bad.” The snort Jared gave him was rather bitter. “Trust me, Jen, it is. I don't know why I even... Just drop it, ok? It's stupid and... well... kinda sick.” Jensen shook his head. “I don't care. It's obviously important to you.” Jensen trailed his hands up his arms and rested them on the other man’s shoulders. “Jared, look at me.” His tone was soft but the command in his voice was unmistakable. Jared met his eyes, looking sheepish. “You know I'll do anything for you, right? Anything that you need. Anything at all.”

Jared’s lips twisted. “Not that, Jen. You won't,” he whispered. “I know.” Jensen blew out a frustrated sigh. "Well, I won't know unless you tell me. So do me a favor – do us both a favor – and let me be the judge of that.” His voice had gone all steely now and he could see it taking effect. Jared wasn’t refusing – he was hesitating, finally considering giving in. “I promise I won't judge you,” breathed Jensen softly against his lips before sweeping his tongue across them. “It’s… It’s sick, Jen. Really sick. You don’t want to know.” Jensen cursed under his breath when Jared began to extricate himself from under his touch, so he just pressed harder and wouldn’t let him. “I don’t care what it is and I’m not letting you go until you tell me. I don’t believe it’s sick. I mean, it’s you, man. How can it be sick?” Jared flushed. “Well, extremely weirdly weird and stupidly stupid then.” Jensen raised his eyebrows, looking inexorable. “Ja-red…”

Jared huffed. “Fine! But don’t say I didn’t warn you, Ackles.” Jensen rolled his eyes. “Whatever, man. Just spit it out already.” Jared didn’t spit it out but mumbled it into his ear instead. “Wait – what?” asked Jensen completely nonplussed a moment later, leaning away and looking up at Jared in confusion. He was sure he had heard it wrong. It was extremely weird. “You want me to what?” Jared made a step back, put his hands in the pockets of his jeans and mumbled “Told ya” as he shuffled from foot to foot. He was once again avoiding Jensen's eye. That was enough for Jensen to make up his mind. He was an actor, after all. He could do it. He took Jared's hands in his, kissed him lightly on the mouth and said “I'll do it.” Jared looked at him wide-eyed. “Really? You'll do it? For me?” Jensen let out an exasperated sigh but nodded and smiled when Jared's face split into his widest grin. “I promised I would, didn't I?”

Jared nodded vigorously, bounced up and down like an over-excited puppy, gathered Jensen in his arms and gave him a bone-crushing hug, that made the other man let out an undignified squeak he would forever deny making, before kissing him within an inch of his life. Jensen was out of breath and distinctly light-headed by the time Jared let him go. Grinning from ear to ear, Jared pressed their bodies together and whispered into Jensen's ear: “I really-really wanna see you with a baby bump.” Jensen knew he was blushing just as a shiver ran down his spine. He refused to acknowledge it as a shiver of pleasure. Nope. No way. The idea alone was ludicrous. “Well, with a fake baby bump, anyway,” continued Jared happily. “It's gotta have its uses, don't ya think?” He raked a hand through his tangled bangs. “I guess I need some happy memories connected with it,” he added musingly. Jensen patted him on the arm before clearing his throat. “So... shall we do it or what?” he groused next, feeling a huge wave of embarrassment creeping all over him. Just now he was the one who couldn’t meet Jared’s eye. He knew he had to do it before he completely lost his nerve.

Jensen had to remind himself again that he was in fact an actor when he was holding the actual thing in his hands. He told himself to think of it as any other prop on set that he had to use for a scene or two. But the expression on his face was that of incredulity and disgust. He shook his head. He could not believe that he was about to put it on. But somehow Jared always knew how to turn him round his finger. Bastard. He would never even consider doing it for anyone else. Not even for a role. Jensen snorted. Seriously, Ackles? There was no way in hell anyone would ever come up with something like that for daytime television. And he was working on a show that had filmed and presented its fair share of bizarre things. But somehow he didn’t think that it would go down well with the general audience if Dean Winchester, through some freakish turn of events, found himself hunting and killing monsters with an unexpected baby bump.

Jensen knew that he was stalling, but he just couldn't face putting the thing on. Not until Jared called him out on it. “Jen-sen,” he said from behind the closed door in a sing-song voice, “are you chickening out on me?” “Shut up,” muttered Jensen. “I'm gearing up, idiot. Do you think it's easy to strap this monstrosity on?” But he got down to it after that. “Jen-sen, come on, hurry up, I want to see you," cajoled Jared several minutes later. “I’m sure you’ll look amazing.” Jensen groaned. The problem, once he’d strapped the fake bump on, was that his shirt refused to button up over it, which meant that he had to find something that actually did. He rummaged through the wardrobe until he found one of Jared's old sweaters and pulled it on. It stretched snugly over the fake bump, making Jensen feel queasy when he looked down at himself and found a distended fake belly straining against the soft material. This was so wrong. He avoided looking at himself in the mirror.

“Jen?” asked Jared in a muffled voice some time later. “Are you still there?” Jensen snorted, leaning his forehead against the door and wondering if Jared was doing the same on the other side. “Where else would I be?” he asked. “Will you come out? I want to see you.” “I don’t know, Jay. I… I’m not sure it’s such a good idea, after all. I…” “Jen, come out, please. I want to see you,” pleaded Jared. “I look ridiculous.” It was Jared’s turn to snort. “I seriously doubt that. I’m sure you look hot, Ackles. You always look hot. Ask anyone.” “Yeah, right.” “Come on, Jen. Don’t be embarrassed. I won’t judge you. It was my weird fantasy, after all.” Jensen didn’t reply. “Jen, you promised…” “Fine! But no pictures, Padalecki. You hear me? Or I swear – ” Jared let out a sigh. “Fine! I’ll just have to preserve it in my memory forever.” “I’d rather you forgot it ever happened,” muttered Jensen as he opened the door and faced Jared, his head bowed.

“I wouldn’t count on that,” murmured Jared breathlessly, his jaw going slack. He looked transfixed, his eyes wide and greedy as they feasted upon the sight before him. “Jen…” Jensen slowly looked up at him, his expression half-defiant, half-embarrassed. He squirmed under the scrutiny. “You are one sick bastard, Padalecki,” he muttered. “Uh-ha.” Jensen shook his head. “Well? Is it everything you thought it would be?” he asked with a challenge in his voice and false bravado in his posture. He was standing with a fake bump for Chrissake! Jared’s face split into a grin. “Better. So much better. Jen, you have no idea…” He stepped forward, reverently running his hands over the fake bump before settling them lovingly on Jensen’s hips. “I love you.” Jensen snorted. “You’d better, dude. Look what I do for you.” Jared gave him a brilliant smile that sent a sense of foreboding down Jensen’s spine. “Dear Lord, what now?” Jared didn’t reply. He took Jensen’s hand in his and led him towards their bedroom…

… some time later they finally fell asleep, spooned against each other, Jared’s arms wrapped tightly around Jensen and the fake bump, a happy smile on his face.


End file.
